Damaged
by Doubleblood
Summary: My newest Star trek fic. It's incomplete as of yet, but I will keep posting chapters as they come. ALSO! In my perfect world, Everyone on the Enterprise if gay/lesbian. So, yeah. Spock/Kirk Sulu/Chekov Scotty/McCoy Uhura/Chapel. Inspired by "Damages"    Files for this story were lost. Discontinued.
1. Horny Tia Semi Corn Six

Yay for the Author thingy up here! I really hope you enjoy this! I know I enjoy it. It gives me a reason to watch "Damages" more often. I just wish Ray Fiske hadn't died... HE WAS SO CUTE! -cries herself to sleep-

"Jim Kirk, you are on trial for the murder of three of your crewmates. How do you plead?"

Jim looked up, "Could you state the names so I may decide?"

"Of course. Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy, Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, and Commander Spock."

**Six months earlier**

"Hey, Spock, wait up!" Jim called.

"Hello Jim… is there something you require from me at the moment?"

"Yes," Jim grinned, "A game of chess. You and me. Tie-breaker."

"Alright."

The pair walked to Jim's room, setting up the chess board. Jim's hand accidentally brushed Spock, causing the Vulcan to pause.

"Spock?"

Spock took Jim's hand in his, tracing Jim's fingers with his. Jim smiled and pushed their hands together, palm to palm. He leaned forward, kissing the tips of Spock's fingers.

"I don't think this game will work." Jim smiled.

"Most definitely not." Spock pulled Jim forward with his free hand and kissed him human-style.

"Love you… Spock…" Jim gasped through kisses.

"As I… love you… T'hy'…la…"

(Meh, this is a break because the stupid uploader is being stupid!)

"Hey, Jim." Nyota smiled, "Janice left this with me for you to sign. It's a report on the repairs Scotty did."

"I sent him to work on that not three days ago…"

Nyota smiled, "He _is_ a miracle worker."

"That he is."

Jim read over the PADD and scribbled his name under, leaving it with Nyota.

"Hikaru! Pavel! How we doin' on getting to Planet I-Can't-Remember-The-Name-Nor-Can-I-Pronounce-It?"

"Hornotian Semicron VI, Jim." Hikaru smiled.

"Horny Tia Semi Corn Six. Got it."

Pavel chucked, "Ve should arriwe zere in sewen hours, Jim."

"Good god, man!" Jim laughed, "Could your accent be any cuter!"

"I don't know. Do you vant me to try?"

"No, please, no! Hikaru'll kill me and Spock'll kill you."

Hikaru stood and wrapped his arms around the Navigator, "Damn straight!"

"Back to your post, Lieutenant!"

"Screw you, Captain!"

Jim stood, "Those be fighting words."

"Bring it on, Blondey."

The pair started wrestling with each other.

"That's my foot!"

"Did you just honestly bite my shoulder!"

"Made me feel like Spock."

"That's disgusting!"

"Ow, that hurt like hell!"

"Don't rape me~!"

"RAWR!"

"Why are we fighting again?"

"I forget."

The pair paused, Jim's hair bunched in Hikaru's hand and Jim's hand on Hikaru's throat.

"Huh…" Jim smiled, "Wanna have lunch together?"

"Sure!" Hikaru grinned and let go of the blonde's hair.

Jim used the reflection in the view screen to fix his "Amazingly-sexy-hair-of-doom" and smiled.

"James Kirk!"

"Bones! What brings you to the bridge?"

The doctor walked up to his friend, "You… are the biggest idiot in the world!"

"Nice legs, Leonard." Nyota smirked,

"Sh-shut up! Dammit Jim! Why do you find it fun to screw around with my uniforms!"

"You like your short sleeves so much, why not shorts?"

"Because I wouldn't even allow my daughter to wear these!"

"Leonard?" Pavel asked.

"What?"

"I can see your undervear…"

"Dammit, Jim, where are my clothes!"

"Why don't you find them?' Jim smiled.

"Because every one of my female nurses are hitting on me!" the doctor blushed, "Please, Jim?"

"Fine, fine. Check your office."

"It… had… to be… in Sickbay… didn't it?"

"Of course it did. Where else would I put them?" Jim smiled and waved to the doctor as he left.

**Five months later**

Jim stared in horror at the scene before him. He dropped the _lipau mu'yor_, the Vulcan dagger covered in green blood.

"Oh my God… Spock…"

Reviews bring more chapters and the reason Jim says Spock's alive and if Spock really is dead! Flames engulf your keyboard and burn your hands off. 8D


	2. I forgot to bring the duct tape

I decided to upload the first four chapters today, since I really want to see what people think! Hope you enjoy and don't hump any sheep!

"Th-that's not possible…" Jim gasped, resting a hand on the table in front of him for balance, "That can't be true…"

"Captain? Are you alright?"

"I didn't kill them… I would never… Spock isn't dead! Spock can't be dead!"

"Jim, calm down." Admiral Fisher stood.

"No! Spock isn't dead!" Jim was shaking, "Spock… Spock can't be dead… Bones… Scotty… They aren't dead…"

**Six months earlier**

"My God, this food sucks so bad." Jim laughed.

Scotty chuckled, "I cannae fix that."

"Then why are you here?" Jim poked Scotty's forehead with his spork, "Failure!"

"I'll hide in shame now… I cannae even fix tha replicated food… sob… sob… cry… sob… I'm over it."

Spock bit into his salad- on of the few meals on the ship that didn't consist of meat- ignoring the illogical humans.

"Man, what I would do for even one day of Leave…" Hikaru sighed, "My shoulder is killing me from that stupid astrogator…"

"Aww, poor 'karu…" Pavel smiled and kissed the Asian's shoulder.

"Spock?"

"Yes, Jim?"

"If we ever get that fluffy, shoot me."

"I do not believe that will be a problem."

"Hey!"

"I love you, T'hy'la."

"You just said you would shoot me!"

"You asked if I would. I am obliged to do as you say."

"Jim!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Nyota as she walked in, hand-in-hand with Christine.

"You two are so cute." Jim smiled.

"Shut the hell up. Guess what!"

Jim paused, "By some insane miracle you or Christine has become pregnant with each other's baby and you're going to name is Billy, so Billy can learn how to fight and be awesome, then send him out to destroy the Klingon and Romulan Empires and use those resources to take over the Federation?"

"I apologize, I forgot to bring the duct tape." Spock looked at the blonde.

"Okay…" Nyota shook her head, "Seriously, guess what?"

"You-"

Spock put a hand to Jim's mouth, "No."

Jim tried to speak again, but Spock wouldn't let him.

"Shush, Jim… and orally attacking my hand will not force me to remove my hand. What did you have to announce, Nyota?"

"Shore Leave. We has it."

"Zat is… scary… ve veer just talking about Shore Leawe…"

Nyota smiled, "A month of Leave on the nearest Starbase or planet."

"Jim!" Spock hissed as the human pulled Spock's forefinger into his mouth.

"Om nom nom…" Jim released the Vulcan, "Pav, do you know any nearby "Paradise planets"?"

"One. Not tvelve minutes avay, Jim."

"Well? Why are you still here? Lay the course in, man!"

The kid jumped over the back of the seat and ran to the Bridge.

"I was joking… but okay! Spock, let's go pack!"

"Come on, Nyota. We want to get all our stuff packed fast!"

"Hey, Pav, wait for me!"

"Leonard! There's a space o'er here! All tha others left ta go pack."

**Five months later**

Jim walked over to the bathtub, wrapping his arms around Spock, sobbing.

"'pockie… no…"

The bathroom door flew open. Barry gasped.

"Jim… what…"

Jim took Spock's face in his hands, "You're not gone… I won't accept this! No! Spock, you're not dead!"

Barry reached over and pulled Jim off the Vulcan.

"Jim, you have to follow me…"

"No! Barry, you have to believe me, he's not gone!"

Jim wrenched from Giotto's grip and took Spock's hand in his, kissing the ring, "Please… you can't be gone…"

D8 OMG, Reza, what have you done! Is Spock really dead! Did Jim kill Spock! Does anyone remember Barry Giotto from "Devil in the Dark"! SPACE LESBIANS! Reza, why did you kill Spock! Why?

Because in an alternate universe he was making out with Nyota instead of Jim. That's why.


	3. Oh sweet Virgin Mary

How'm I doin' so far? You like? You hate? You want Spock alive? Too bad! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Wow, Spock, look at this place! Pavel knows how to pick a Shore Leave, doesn't he?"

"Indeed."

Jim smiled, "I found the bedroom!"

Spock chuckled silently, allowing a brief glimpse of emotion to only Jim. Jim looked back at him and smiled, "Come here, 'pockie."

"Why do you insist on calling me that alias?"

"It's a pet name. You call me _ashaya_ and I call you 'pockie."

Spock kissed the human's forehead, "I will obtain our bags."

Jim smiled and jumped on Spock's back, "No, you're coming in here, and then you can get our stuff!"

Jim dragged the Vulcan into the bedroom and closed the door.

"Jim! Spock!" Hikaru called.

"Are you sure zis is zeir cabin?"

"Yeah… number twelve. And that's Jim's bag. I wonder where they are…"

"Oh sweet Virgin Mary! Get the hell away from me!"

Pavel and Hikaru ran in the direction Jim's scream came from.

"Dear God! That hurts, Spock!"

"If you would cease moving it would not hurt."

"Liar!"

Hikaru stopped at the door to the bedroom. Pavel stopped next to him, listening.

"Spock, please, stop!"

"Jim?" Hikaru asked and knocked on the door.

Spock pulled the door open, "Hello."

"Vat ze hell is going on?" Pavel asked, "It sounds as if you are… are… abusing Jim or somezing!"

"I would never do such."

"_Liar!_"

Spock turned around, "Do not complain, Jim. I am hardly abusing you."

"Okay, when was the last time suits like these were worn! It's more uncomfortable than my freakin' dress uniform!"

"Well, aren't you two dressing all fanciful?" Hikaru chuckled.

"Who talks like you?" Jim asked, "Spock, what the hell is this?"

"A tie, Jim. I'll fix it for you."

"So, vere are you two going?" Pavel asked.

"Spock wanted to go have a fancy dinner and crap. Such a sappy, sappy Vulcan!"

Spock ignored Jim's commented and tightened the tie, avoiding the urge to choke the blonde.

"Vell, I guess ve'll hawe to see if someone else vill join us for dinner, 'karu."

"Come tomorrow?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure!" Jim smiled.

"Let's go see if Nyota and Christine vill come vith us."

The pair left Jim and Spock alone. Spock straightened Jim's collar and smiled.

"You should smile more often, baby. It's so beautiful."

"Perhaps. Come, we do not want to miss our reservations."

**Five months later**

Jim sat in the brig. He wouldn't speak or eat and refused to let them take his bloodied clothes.

"Jim, we need-"

"No… they smell like Spock…"

Barry sighed and walked off. Jim looked at his hand, staring at the ring he wore.

"Spock… my Spock…"

Sadly, this Shore leave doesn't last long. Sad face. SPOCK IS DEAD! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY! WHY REZA, WHY DID YOU DO IT! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED SPOCK! WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF IN CAPS LOCK AS IF I'M SOMEONE ELSE! XD Reviews feed the inspiration!


	4. The French are weird

Short chapter, I know. Sorry! But I got something many people wanted to hear in the original series.

"Spock, can I at least undo one button?"

"No."

Jim pouted, "Meanie…"

"Would you cheer up if we held hands?"

"Very much, yes!"

Spock entwined his fingers with Jim's. The human perked up immediately, swinging their hands between them.

"So, what's the name of this place?"

"Antoine's…"

Jim gasped, "That weird French place! Spock! I didn't know you liked French food!"

"I do not. You do."

"You don't have to eat something you don't like just for me!"

"I have become accustomed to salads, Jim. I am fine eating one."

"I feel bad, making you eat salad while I eat… escargot or something… the French are weird."

"Indeed, they are. Here we are, _ashaya._"

Jim followed Spock in the large restraint. The Vulcan gave their names and they were immediately brought to a table.

"How did you get the money for this?"

"Were you under the impression all my research in the labs is free?"

Jim chuckled, taking Spock's hand again, "You, my sweet adorable little Vulcan, are amazing."

Spock took Jim's hand and kissed it, smiling at the human.

"Spock…" Jim smiled, blushing, "I never figured you the romantic type."

"Anything for you, my _T'hy'la._"

**Five months later**

"I'm not crazy, Barry… not crazy… why would I want Spock dead? My better half? Why would I kill the man I love!"

"I don't know, Jim…" Barry sighed.

"Do you believe me? You don't have to say you do. I won't kill you."

"I believe you, Jim. I can't think of any reason why you would want Spock dead. But my opinion doesn't matter."

Jim sighed and sat by the door, "Spock can't be dead…"

"He is, Jim."

"He can't be…"

"How do you know?"

"Because… the bond is still there."

**Five months earlier**

"James Kirk, would you honor me by being my wife and Bondmate?"

SPACE HUSBANDS! WHOO! Alright, that's all I wanted to say.


	5. I will not wear a dress!

"You have been charged for the murders of Doctor McCoy, Mister Scott, and Mister Spock, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

**Six months earlier**

"Oh my God… Spock…"

"Jim?"

"Yes! Yes, I will definitely! We can have a Vulcan ceremony and a human ceremony and… dear god, I love you!"

Spock smiled and kissed the human, slipping the engagement ring on his finger, "Perfect. My Jim… my _Adun'a_…"

Jim smiled, "_Ek'wak_, my dear Spock, forever."

"When did you learn Vulcan?"

"When you were getting the money for this."

"From Nyota?"

"Who else on the ship knows Vulcan? Definitely not Bones."

**Six months later**

"You were found with Mister Spock's body, your fingerprints all over a bloodied Vulcan weapons, and Vulcan blood on your clothes. And you expect us to believe you didn't kill him? Care to elaborate?"

"Objection!"

Jim shook his head, "No, I want to answer this one." He looked at the woman before him. She seemed so much more grown up… so much different from that small case… "My dear Areel, I was found sobbing my tear ducts dry hugging my Husband. I had gotten back from my shift and was looking for Spock. He keeps an abundance of weapons on his walls, so when I saw the knife covered in what looked like blood, I had thought he'd just used the wrong knife for his _Khaf-savas_, a fruit from Vulcan. It means blood fruit, so you understand my confusion. I picked up the knife and went to wash it off in the bathroom… what I found in thee was…" He shook his head, "Ah, give me a moment…" He started wiping his eyes again.

"You were ordered to give your cloths to the Security team on your ship and refused until weeks later, why?"

"I've experienced PTS many times before. That's post-traumatic stress for you who don't know, and I'm one of those people who clings to anything that reminds you of the moment, person, etcetera."

Areel nodded, "I also have information that you refused to give your ring as evidence."

Jim growled, "Not my ring. No one touches my ring. It's my wedding ring."

"I didn't know Vulcans had the ring ceremony."

"They don't. But I'm human and Spock is half."

"Of course. I'm finished, your honor."

Jim glared at Areel as she walked back to her chair.

**Six months earlier**

"He did what!"

"Without us there!'

Nyota and Hikaru jumped the Vulcan, bombarding him with questions.

"Guys!" Pavel yelled, "Jim and Spock are going to be married! Did you ewer let zat process zrough your brains?"

The pair paused.

"I wanna be a bridesmaid!" Nyota squealed.

"Are you gonna have a human ceremony!"

"Are you going to vear a dress, Jim?"

"I sure as hell am not! Get that smug look of your face Spock, I will_ not_ wear a dress!"

Spock rose a brow, "Smug look, Jim? I do not know what you mean. And I was under the impression you did not mind wearing skirts. You do it quite often, despite regulations."

"Those are for super important missions. Or because I'm drunk. But that's beside the point!"

"I believe our relationship even began with you in a dress."

"I lost a bet, okay? And you wore that weird necklace thing!"

Spock gave an 'I'm-Vulcan-so-I'm-not-smirking-but-I-still-win smirk', "As I recall, you put that on me."

"Sh-shut up! I'm still not wearing a dress!"

Spock kissed Jim's forehead, "I would never force you into attire you found uncom—wait… that's a lie…"

"I'm going to hurt you. Very. Badly."

"Leonard!" Pavel called, "Guess vat, guess vat!"

The doctor looked at the small group, "I have no idea. What?"

"Spock proposed to Jim!" Nyota squealed.

"He did _what_!"

"I cannae believe this!" Scotty smiled.

"Finally! Took you two long enough! Jeez, how long have you been together, a year and a half?"

"One year, five months, two weeks, three days."

Jim smiled, "He has it memorized. I just keep it marked on my calendar and have the computer tell me a week before."

Scotty chuckled, "Spock is all about being exact."

"So… have you decided on a date?" Nyota asked.

Sorry... this chapter is kind of boring... just Jim ranting about smart things and Nyota and Leonard overreacting to the proposal...


	6. That Couch Crushed My Spine

"Father? Where is _A'nirih_?"

"Saavik? Why are you here?"

Saavik paused, "Miss Shaw… had me come down to tell her something."

"Don't say anything, Sweetie. Miss Shaw doesn't really… she wants to keep me away from you… to send you back to the orphanage because she believes lies."

"What kind of lies?"

Jim sighed, "She thinks that I killed _A'nirih_."

"Wh-why would she think that, Father?" Saavik was so close to the door, Jim was scared she would touch the field between them.

"It doesn't matter, _Ko-fu_, just promise me, you will tell Miss Shaw you won't talk without me with you."

"Okay, Father."

"I wish I could hug you."

Saavik messed with her hand and held up the _Ta'al_, "Live long and prosper."

Jim smiled and reflected the sign, "Peace and long life."

**Six months earlier**

"Hey, Spock?"

"Yes, _T'hy'la_?"

Jim rolled onto his stomach and looked at his fiancée, "You mentioned something once before when we talked about marriage…"

"Did I?"

"Yeah… and I was thinking it was a good idea…"

"What is it, Jim?"

Jim smiled, "Adopting Saavik…"

Spock sat up, "Yes, I remember that. I believe it would be beneficial to both us and her. She would have parents, and we would gain parenting skills, as well as have new common ground."

"Raising a half-Vulcan half-Romulan girl? On one condition…"

Spock rose a brow, "And what is that, my love?"

"By human tradition, she gets a nickname."

"A nickname?"

"Yeah, most parents on Earth give their children a nickname. Or, at least by my knowledge. Mine… mine was horrible…"

"Tell me."

"You can't laugh."

"Laugh? I would never. Not at something involving you."

"Well, I kinda had two nicknames. My mom called me Apple Pie…"

Spock nodded, "And the other?"

"My brother and dad… called me… fart-face."

Spock paused. He bit his lower lip, looking away.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!"

Spock shook his head. Jim put a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder, and Spock burst into a fit of laughter.

"This… this is painful!"

"Spock, you said you wouldn't laugh!"

"Forgiveness, my love… I simply…"

"_Нет!__ Hakuna__! Nirsh! Non! Nee!__ Όχι__!_ No!"

"Were seven languages absolutely necessary?"

"Yes. And you know what else is necessary?"

Spock blinked.

Jim kicked the Vulcan onto the floor, "You sleeping on the couch!"

"Please, Jim, I ask forgiveness for a foolish mistake."

Nyota chuckled, "Aw, they're arguing."

"They're even cute when they're mad." Christine giggled.

"No, Spock, _your face is a joke_!"

Spock paused, "Your words make no sense…"

"You know, next time you try telling me something from your past, I'll laugh at you!"

"Jim, this was hardly you telling me of a deceased pet or any sorrowful subject of the like."

"It hurt my feelings, my stoic and emotionless fiancée laughing at me… you crushed me, Spock."

"If it is of any consolation, that couch crushed my spine."

"That's why it's awesome to be short." Jim sighed, "Fine. I forgive you. But if it ever happens again, you'll have more than a sore back."

"Of course, my love." Spock kissed the shorter human.

Jim yawned and stretched, "Man, I can't believe a month is almost up! Hey, Nyota, Christine, what do you say to going to a nightclub later and scaring the locals?"

"Sounds like fun!" Nyota smiled.

"I'm definitely in!" Christine laughed.

"Let's get all the guys and see if they'll come!"

**Five months later**

"God… I hate double shifts… hey, 'pockie?" Jim tapped in the code for the door and walked in.

He paused, seeing the _lipau mu'yor _laying on the ground, covered in a thin green liquid.

"Spock, have you been eating more blood fruit? Why'd you use the night blade? Spock? Where are you? I swear, if you're in the lab I'm going to beat you up."

Jim picked up the knife, walking into the bathroom to clean it.

He froze at the door.

Aww, Jim and Spock are arguing! "YOUR FACE IS A JOKE!" XD Who hasn't used that line? And now we see that either 1.) JIM DIDN'T DO IT! LE GASP! or 2.) James Tiberius Kirk is a DAMN good actor... then there's always the possibility I'm just torturing the people who are actually reading this by making them think Jim didn't do it but have him actually maybe if he did. Whoo!


	7. You're both oldies

"Now, Miss, Saavik, I know you don't want to hurt your Father but-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Saavik crossed her arms, "I refuse to am… ame… answer your questions! Not without Father! I want either father or _A'nirih_!"

"Saavik, Spock is dead."

She shook her head, "Nuh-uh! I would've known if he was dead, I feel him in my head!"

"What do you mean?"

She looked away, "No more words."

Areel groaned, "Fine, we'll bring your Father here. Not even your real dad, but whatever…"

Saavik glared at Areel as she left.

"He's not my real dad…" She whispered to the closed door, "but… he's better than my real dad."

**Six months earlier**

"Jim, why aren't you dancing with Spock?" Nyota asked.

"Vulcans don't dance." Jim laughed, "At least, not the vertical kind."

"Dammit, Jim, I didn't need to hear that!"

"Bones, you actually came!"

The doctor smiled, "Yeah, Pavel used the 'oh please Doctor McCoy, look at my giant adorable eyes of begging' thing on me."

"Oh, God, I hate those eyes…"

"I know, right? I'm surprised this kid hasn't been raped yet."

Jim laughed, "Come on, Bonesy, dance!"

Christine pushed the way out of the crowd and over to the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Cold… I need something cold. And lemony."

The man smiled, "I got the perfect thing! A nice lemon margarita."

"Margarita? Wow, I haven't one of those in ages. That'd be great."

She tapped in her code to transfer the credits and took her drink, thanking the man.

"Hello, Christine."

"Oh! Spock! You scared me!" She smiled.

He sat next to her, "I apologize. I did not intend to startle you."

"You're fine. Why don't you dance with Jim. You know he'll have you dance with him at the human ceremony, right?"

"I understand and accept that. But those dances are slow and coordinated. This is…"

"Vertical dry humping?"

Spock nodded and called the bartender over.

"K'vass."

Christine smiled, "So, Spock… you think Jim is ready for a commitment like this?"

"I do not doubt it… often. I had never believed this would work near the beginning, as he was constantly with other women…"

"But he truly loves you."

"I definitely hope so, or I have spent one point four three years chasing an impossible goal."

Christine smiled, "Speak of the devil."

"'pockie!"

"Jim, are you-"

The human tripped over his own feet. Spock set his drink down and jumped forward, catching the blonde.

"Thanks!" Jim smiled.

"Jim, your pupils are extremely dilated."

Christine paused, "Oh, Jeez… come here, Jim."

"Okay!"

The blonde jumped over, smiling like a damn fool.

"You're really pretty."

She nodded and looked at his eyes.

"He's high."

"What happened, Jim?" Spock asked.

"We was dancing all awesome and stuff and… there was a big… poof!"

Christine ran her hand through Jim's hair. She sniffed her hand and cringed.

"Meth… it's an old hallucinogen. Someone must've dumped a cloud on the floor." She sighed, "But you know what this means?"

"Everyone has inhaled a large amount."

"Exactly. And _that_ means they're probably so high they won't know how to even walk, so we'll have to go get them and risk getting high ourselves."

Spock sat Jim down, "Let's attempt to return at least two of them here."

**Six months later**

Jim smiled and played with his ring, remembering Spock's proposal. He clenched his hands into fists and closed his eyes, leaning back on his bed, resting his head on the wall.

"Oh, I wish you were here right now, baby… I wish… I wish I could see you… I wish I could hold you… I wish I could kiss you and hug you and touch you and hear your sweet voice that always seems to know exactly what to tell me…"

"Father?"

"Saavik?"

The girl crawled into bed, "When can _A'nirih _come back? I miss him."

"When he's safe, baby. Come here. I need a hug right now."

Saavik quickly wrapped her arms around her Father, burying her face in his shirt.

"My poor baby girl…"

"I… I love you… Father…"

Jim paused, but smiled, "I love you too, _Ko-fu_. And I promise… I'll bring _A'nirih_ back before your birthday, I promise."

"My birthday's in two months…"

"Well, I would've said my birthday, but that would be into next year."

"That's because you're _ooooold_."

Jim gasped, "What! I'm not old! I'm…"

"Old."

"_A'nirih_ is older than me."

"And he's old, too!" Saavik laughed, "You're both oldies!"

"I can beat you up, you know! Come here, you!"

Saavik squealed and ran off to the bathroom.

Jim smiled, remembering chasing Saavik around the entire ship before she accidentally bumped into Spock on his way back from the labs…

With the thought of Spock, Jim's mood dimmed.

"Father?"

Jim hadn't even moved to chase her.

"Father, are you… why are you crying?"


	8. I'll eat your soul for dinner

"Ah… ah, Spock, please, harder…"

"Like this, _T'hy'la_?"

Jim moaned, "Oh, yes… Yes!"

Spock grinned and kissed Jim's neck, licking the sweat away.

"You are so beautiful." Spock whispered.

"Thank you." Jim smiled, "Ah, lower, please.

Spock moved his hands down Jim's spine, massaging the knots out.

"We returned from Shore Leave not an entire week ago and you are tense. How do you manage yourself?"

Jim chuckled, "I'm Captain, baby. Stress and tension is practically written on the job application." The human sat up and kissed his fiancée, "But I'm lucky enough to have an amazing First officer who'll help relieve my stress."

"My services are always accessible."

"You're too good to me."

"I do not see your logic. I couldn't possibly be 'too good' when I find I have yet to become 'good enough'."

"And what's 'good enough' to you?"

Spock smiled and kissed the human, "Where we are already Bonded and our relationship did not begin… because of…"

"Because of crazy Vulcan mating rituals?"

"Precisely."

Jim smiled and pulled the Vulcan into a kiss, "But I like Vulcan mating rituals. Even if I can't walk straight for a week… or two…"

Spock frowned.

"Oh, get over it. The pain was just like the hangover after a night of partying. Unavoidable, but reminds you of the fun from before." Jim smirked, "Oh, the _fun_ we had… especially when-"

"Jim, must I remind you that Reza has not rated this story M?"

"Oops." Jim blushed, "My bad."

The comm unit on the wall beeped. Jim groaned and rolled out from under Spock, walking over to the wall.

"Kirk here."

"_Captain, we're receiving hails!"_

"From? Spock, pass me my shirt."

"_The Terra Nova colony, Sir."_

"Terra Nova? But… what do they want?"

"_They want to speak with you and Mister Spock."_

"We'll be there in a minute."

Spock stood and straightened Jim's shirt, kissing his forehead.

"Aw, that was nice." Jim smiled, "How about we try a little lower?"

Spock smirked and kissed the corner of Jim's eye.

"A little lower."

The Vulcan pushed his lips to the younger man's nose.

"Almost there."

Spock chuckled and kissed Jim cheek.

"No, just a little to the right."

Jim growled as he felt Spock's lips on his chin.

"I'm going to hit you."

"You wouldn't. You love me too much." Spock teased and kissed the human's lips.

"That's better." Jim smiled, "I love you."

"And I you."

The pair left Jim's room together. Jim entwined his fingers with Spock's and grinned. Spock returned to his 'I'm-a-Vulcan-but-I'm-crazy-in-love' persona, showing no reaction, but not pulling his hand away.

The person on the screen… looked like a child. A small boy about twelve years of age, bright green eyes and blue hair. His skin was tinted a light purple and his clothes were a bright white.

"Hello, High Priest, I am Captain Kirk and this is Commander Spock along with my bridge crew. You have an urgent matter you wish to discuss?"

"_Yes, Captain. And pleas, my name is K'Nash. We have a horrid problem…"_

"What's going on?"

"_People are… disappearing. It started with just two of the children who usually would leave… but then the adults began disappearing and other children."_

"Do you have any clue as to what's happening?"

"_None. The people are just gone. No trace left behind."_

"Wow… that's just… there's no trace of any of the missing people? No items showing struggle or that they suddenly left?"

"_All items in the person's possession were in their usual places. Besides what they had with them that day."_

"Any constancies in the disappearances?"

"_I haven't checked. I'll look and let you know."_

"That's alright. We'll beam down a party to come and assist."

"_Oh, thank you, Captain!"_

Jim beamed down with Spock and Bones. The trio looked at their welcoming party. Jim smiled.

"Hello, we were called here by High Priest K'Nash."

K'Nash walked over to them. Not only did he look like a child, but he was the height of one two. Maybe four and a half feet tall…

"Captain Kirk! Commander Spock! Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't ever catch your name… but you must be a doctor, judging by the Medical bag!"

Bones smiled, "Doctor McCoy."

"Perfect!" K'Nash grinned, "Come, come! You must see the village!"

He acted like a child, too.

K'Nash guided them into the small village, people running around to get from one place to another or just hanging around with friends.

"Obviously, not everyone is short like I am… we have many species here. There are those like myself, short, vibrantly colored, purple blood. We're called the Terrians. We also have some humans living here. Then we have the Novans, who are much taller, about your height, and their coloring is not as vibrant as ours, plus their ears are more like the Commanders. There has been no obvious abundance of any group missing."

"Yo, shorty!" K'Nash was lifted into the air by a tall young girl. She had bright blue eyes covered by a pair of black glasses, short black hair, and wore a black turtleneck shirt and pants with red boots and gloves. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"CS! I'm attempting to show our guests the village! Would you please set me down!"

She frowned, "But you're just so cute!" She laughed and lifted him onto her shoulders, reaching her hand out to Jim, "Hiya! I'm CS, one of the Novans here. You must be here to investigate the disappearances!"

"CS!"

"Shush, K'Nash. I'm trying to have a conversation."

Jim chuckled, "Hello, CS. I'm Jim Kirk, this is Leonard McCoy and Spock."

She paused, "Hey!" She pointed at Spock, "You look like TM! Doesn't he, K'Nash?"

"In a way…"

"Hey, you live on a Starship, don't you!"

"We do." Leonard nodded.

The girl squealed, "Do your food replicators have tacos?"

Jim blinked, "Um… yes."

"I told you, K'Nash!" She giggled, "I'm gonna find TM and S!" She dropped the Terrian on his feet and ran off, her bright blue eyes sparkling.

"Wow…"

K'Nash straightened his clothes, "Luckily, she is as crazy as they get."

"Her name and the names she stated were but letters. Is there a reason?" Spock asked.

"Yes. We have a custom that the children may pick what they want to be called once able to think until they reach twenty-three, the age of maturity here. Then they're allowed to pick an actual name. It seems that her and her friends happened to think that going by latters instead of actual names was desirable."

"And these people she mentioned? TM and S?"

"Two of her friends. S is a female Novan, and TM… is much like yourself, Mister Spock, a hybrid. He is tall as a Novan, but round ears and the same purple blood as us."

"Fascinating."

"Indeed." K'Nash smiled, "Come! I will bring you to the Science area where our disappearances are being investigated!"

"Hey, Jim, I'd like to stay here in the village." Leonard said.

"Have fun, Bones."

Leonard smiled and looked around.

"TM, wait up!"

Leonard turned and saw CS tackle a boy, pinning him to the ground.

"Gotcha! Now you'll pay!"

"What the blazes… hey, CS, what's up?"

"Hello, Leonard McCoy!" she smiled, "TM, this is one of the visitors I was telling you about!"

The boy, a tan kid with black hair and dark brown eyes, looked up at Leonard, "Hello."

"What's going on here?" Leonard asked.

"TM… is going to die!"

"I'm sorry, CS! Do not harm me!"

"You put ice down my shirt, you fool! I'll eat your soul for dinner!"

"But I need my soul!"

Leonard laughed as the pair began to wrestle. CS pinned TM below her again and grinned evilly.

"Prepare to die!"

She grabbed a rock-like object off the ground. TM began to struggle, but she pushed her knee to his chest. She slammed the rock into his head. Leonard jumped to his feet, panicking.

The rock hit TM's face and turned to water.

"Gotcha!" She laughed, "Now you're all wet!"

He spat out some water and pushed her off him, "Thanks!" he yelled sarcastically and laughed.

"Love you, TM!" She hugged him and smiled.

TM turned a light shade of purple and pat her back, "Love you, too…"

**Five months later**

"Next witness."

Jim watched in horror as a teenaged girl was forced in the room. She stared at Areel and growled, "Murderer!"

"Excuse me?"

"CS, be silent!"

She growled at the man near her, "No! I will not be silent! You killed him!" She put her hands on the small door separating her from the court, "You had him murdered!"

"What are you saying?" Areel asked.

CS clawed the small door, leaving eight long marks, "TM! You killed him! I know it was you, I saw you! You forced me to be alone and-"

The girl was struck with a hyypospray, forcing her unconscious.

"Perhaps a different lawyer would be recommendable for this witness." Jim said.

"Of course. Mr. Cogley, you will take Miss Shaw's questions to ask the witness when she awakens."

"Of course."

Jim sighed and looked at Samuel, "Sorry I dragged you into another trail with me."

"Nonsense. I like you, Jim." Samuel smiled, "And I know you didn't kill Spock."

Jim smiled, "At least someone does."

Did Reza just put in an entire line of her own OC's? Yes, yes she did. And they're from a completely different story, too! XD Where CS and K'Nash are originally from, Star trek is a TV show and superheroes fight over cake. I find it funny that a Star Trek original character has the same last name as me. Le gasp, perhaps I'm her ancestor! ... I sure hope not, I hated Areel. XP


	9. I'm not gay

Chapter nine! 8D Yay! Huge _gracias_ to startrekgirl.m for the fics first review! It made meh smile. I love reviews. I love reviews like that Debbie chick from the E-harmony video loves cats... it just makes me emotional *wipes away a tear

Oh, and thanks to my friend Justin, who's helping me with this. So, if there's any typos, BLAME JUSTIN! MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm just kiddin' Justin, I love you... that's why I'm planning to eat your heart... I mean... AND TO THE STORY!

TM and CS smiled at the doctor.

"Leonard McCoy, this is S," CS motioned to the innocent Novan girl, her hair curled near the bottom and straight on the top. She wore a black dress, but the skirt fanned into a rainbow, "This is O," The next girl was slightly shorter than S, her hair shorter as well, but more curly. She wore a bright purple dress and purple shoes, "PM," The boy was tall for a Terrian, his hair a vibrant yellow and his eyes an icy blue. He wore a green outfit and blue gloves and shoes, "And MMM." This Novan was scary, his short black hair covering part of his dark brown eyes. He wore a dark suit, his arms crossed.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all."

"Guys, this is one of the humans that are visiting." CS smiled, "His name is Leonard McCoy."

"Two names seems kind of pointless." MMM chuckled.

"Humans are different than us, MMM." S scolded, "Personally, I think he's kinda cute."

O giggled, "He's really cute."

PM groaned, "Jeez, the estrogen levels in here are just stupid, right TM?"

TM simply nodded once, feeling awkward with PM's arm around his shoulders.

"Do not kiss me."

"I wouldn't kiss you! I'm not gay!" PM glared, "Besides. I'll leave that to your girlfriend."

CS blushed, "I'm not his girlfriend, you stupid yellow freak!"

"That's why you're gonna marry him, right?'

CS crossed her arms, "We were forced together by our parents. That doesn't mean we harbor any romantic attachment to each other."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!"

"You're turning green!"

"Sh-shut up before I beat the hell out of you!"

Leonard chuckled as CS and PM began to fight, yelling at one another in obscene insults.

"Is this normal?" he asked O.

"Very. Happens almost every day. TM likes CS and loves their arrangement, but CS doesn't like to be trapped. So TM lies and says he doesn't care for the betrothal so she can go and do what she wants. But I'm beginning to suspect she likes him as well, just hides her true feelings to maintain her image."

"Image?"

"Insane, can't be stuck, never calm, etcetera."

"Ah…" He watched as MMM walked over and split the arguing pair up, threatening to hurt them horribly if they don't stop annoying him.

"Booooones~~!"

"Hello, Jim."

The Captain jumped his friend, hugging him, "I love you, Bonesy!"

"What do you want now?"

"Do I need to have a reason for loving you?"

Leonard paused, "Yes."

Jim chuckle, "I was thinking you could be a bride's man at the Terran wedding."

"Really! Yes, I'd love to!"

CS looked and jumped into Jim's lap, "Hey! You're cute!"

"Thank you." Jim chuckled.

She frowned, "You're gay! Great!"

"What? How did-"

She laughed, "Your looks just scream gay."

The other kids all nodded.

She stood up, "Who wants to annoy people!"

K'Nash sighed, his face a bright purple.

"This is embarrassing…"

Jim chuckled, "It's fine, K'Nash. Let's get on with the brief."

K'Nash grumbled, "I'm doing a brief while sitting on CS's lap… not the most embarrassing thing ever done…"

The girl giggled, "You are just too cute to leave alone, K'Nash." She looked up at Jim, "I'm also one of the scientists here. I've been investigating the disappearances and I did find a common factor."

"What was that?"

"All were betrothed for marriage the next day."

The room all paused.

She chuckled, "It's the only common factor. It does not range to one sex, one species, or one time, it ranges by marriage arrangement dates."

"But, that means-" Jim paused.

"Yes, should the pattern continue, TM and myself will become one of the victims."

**Five months later**

"CS, you met Captain Kirk and Commander Spock approximately five months ago, correct?"

"Four months, three weeks, two days. Yes."

Sauel listened to Areel in his headpiece and nodded to himself, "You were aware of the Captain and Commander's relationship?"

"Yes."

Samuel growled, "Relevancy, Areel?" There was a moment of silence, "Fine. You were also betrothed at the time, correct?"

She hesitated, "Yes…"

"How was your relationship?"

She shivered, "It was… alright…"

"What was the matter?"

"TM allowed me to see other's while betrothed to him. I used those men and women to hide my actual feelings for him."

"What happened to TM?"

"That blonde woman had him killed."

"Elaborate, please?"

She nodded, "People had been disappearing. I was getting ready on the _Enterprise_ before the wedding with TM… Nyota Uhura was helping me with my dress… and while I was waiting for him in the chapel, a woman in a Star Fleet regulation red dress with a single arm-band and blonde hair up on her head was taking TM away…"

"How do you know it wasn't an _Enterprise_ officer?"

"Because only Jim Kirk, Spock, Leonard McCoy and Montgomery Scott were on the planet at that time. And none of them wear a red dress."

There were a few laughs from the jury.

"When you were with Captain Kirk, did he ever show resentment to Commander Spock?"

"Besides the occasional joke of 'I'm going to tie you up tonight' and such, no… usually if Jim Kirk was mad at Spock, he would threaten him with a submissive role in sex."

"They didn't argue at all?"

She paused, "I cannot recall anything at the moment, but if I do remember, I'll tell you."

"You do that."


	10. Show up naked and rape you in the church

"So, you're betrothed for two weeks from now?" Jim asked.

"Yes." TM nodded, "On the fifth day."

CS smiled, "Aren't you and Mister Spock getting married?"

"We are."

CS stood up, "Should I wear a dress, or freak everyone out and go in a hula skirt?"

TM laughed.

"Seriously, though, do you have any way I can get a decent outfit for the ceremony?"

"You don't need to dress up, CS." TM smiled.

"I will, and so are you, if I'm going to be married I'm at least going to look awesome. I was thinking we could do the whole Superhero gag. You know, Superman and Supergirl?"

TM chuckled, "How about how we used to play as kids? You know, why we chose our names how we did?"

CS paused, "What are you—oh! I remember now! Oh, jeez, where did those costumes go? We could totally do that! I can try and make larger versions and have them as soon as possible. Do you remember how I got the swirl to change all the time?"

"CS, you're not allowed near sewing kits anymore, remember?"

"Crap. Hmm… I guess that means normal dress and suit."

"I can have MMM help me with my clothes."

She rolled her eyes, "That helps you, but what about me? Should I just show up naked and rape you in the church?"

TM turned neon purple, "N-no!"

Jim laughed, "We have clothing replicators on the ship. If we're not gone by then, we could make you a dress with that."

"Really! Thank you, Jim Kirk!" She hugged the man, smiling.

"It's no problem, really."

TM stared at the ground, suddenly finding his shoes fascinating.

"TM? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." He smiled.

CS frowned, "If we're going to be married, you have to tell me what's on your mind."

"Well… I'm just… a little jealous."

CS blinked, "Really?"

He blushed, "It's just… you don't hug me like that…"

She smiled, "All you had to do was say so! I can be all yours from now until forever."

He shook his head, "I do not want you to be trapped to me. You find K'Nash attractive, correct? You may date him."

"K'Nash? No way! He's like… like… like a baby brother! Kissing him would be like kissing S!"

"But you are always-"

CS chuckled, taking TM's face in her hands, "I've never said this before, but… I… I love you."

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" Jim chanted.

TM blushed, "B-but I've never kissed CS before, it-"

"TM… I believe the Captain gave us an order." CS smiled.

"C…S…"

CS pushed her lips to TM's, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. He grinned against her mouth and kissed her back, placing his hands on her waist.

Jim giggled, "You are so cute! This makes me miss Spock…"

When TM and CS finally stopped eating each other, Jim was running from the room, calling out to "'pockie!"

"K'Nash!"

"CS?"

"K'Nash, where…." The girl gasped to catch her breath, "Where is Jim Kirk?"

"With Mister Spock in their room… though interruption might not be wise."

She shook her head, "Urgent." She gasped and ran off again.

"Jim Kirk! Spock! Dress yourselves! Sex later!"

The door flew open, revealing a shirtless Kirk.

"CS?"

"It's… it's Hilah and Marianna… the first to disappear… they were found dead by the creek!"

Spock tossed Jim his shirt and they followed CS out to the river.

"Here!" She gasped, motioning towards the bodies.

"Oh my God…" Jim gasped.

The pair was obviously Terrian, their hair matching in a bright pink. The girl was missing a leg and both arms were gone. Half the skin on her face gone. The guy had his skull crushed and only his arms and torso, the lower half of him missing.

"Jim Kirk… the bodies are in horrid shape, but what intrigues me is the burns on their heads. Look."

Jim knelt down. Small burn marks were in the center of each of their foreheads-well, as well as they could see for the boy.

"I cannot tell without proper examination, but I suspect close-range phaser fire set to low kill."

"Phaser fire?"

"And… it seems to match…" She grabbed Jim's phaser and set it to low kill, pressing it against a tree and firing.

"Yes, it matches a standard issue Federation phaser."

Hey, I dare you to go to and look up 'Nimoy sex god' and click the very first result. The one with Spock in the center. You see it... and try not to laugh. XD


	11. I think those two are lesbians

Man, I love writing this. See, I'm writing about... eight chapters ahead of what I post, so i'm able to revew chapters in coorospondance to new ones. This chapter was re-done about five times before I just finished. 

I praise Maria Mena, for her songs have gotten me through this story. without her songs, this would suck so much worse than it does.

"Doctor McCoy was found dead in his office, your handprints all over him. Care to explain?" Areel asked.

Jim paused, "Bones and I were really close. Not Spock and I close, but best friends close. When is his approximated time of death?"

"March fourteenth."

Jim thought for a moment, "That was the day before my double shift… so… I was in Bones' office with him, sharing a drink."

"And you put your hands on him?"

"Not in violence. We were drunk-play-fighting. So I guess in joke-violence? I dunno…"

"And Engineer Scott was found in the same condition in his office."

"Before I went to Bones, I found Scotty stumbling around with a bottle of Scotch. So I helped him to his office, which was closer than his quarters, and had him sleep on the couch."

"And Commander Spock?"

"I already explained that."

Areel nodded, "Indeed… your friend, CS, she claims I was on Terra Nova the night before her wedding. Did you see anyone resembling myself?"

"No. I was helping MMM with the suits."

"And where was Mister Spock at this time?"

Jim thought, "Spock was getting some drinks. PM and S were with him. But they've vanished on Terra Nova."

"During your time-"

"Why are you doing this, Areel?"

The woman blinked, "Excuse me?"

"You seem to have a liking to fight against me. But now you're doubting my love for Spock."

Areel put down her notes and looked at Samuel, "I think he's finished."

"Do you hate Spock or me or something?" Jim asked.

"I don't hate you, Jim, I know you. You could fall in love with the most amazing person in the universe and ultimately break their heart for another. I don't believe Mister Spock, dead or alive, deserves that pain. The pain you've caused every woman who's ever met you."

"You're wrong."

She glared, "What?"

"You're wrong. 1.) I _do_ love Spock. I love him enough to freakin' _marry him_. 2.) Not every woman who has met me has fallen for me. Nyota thinks I'm a freak and Christine is bent on thinking I stole Spock from her… but I think those two are lesbians together…. Does that count?"

Areel and Samuel stared at the Captain as he smiled and left the room.

"I don't know what his problem is," Areel sighed, "but I bet it's hard to pronounce."

"Yes, Miss Shaw, I'm certain it is."

**Five months earlier**

"Spock! Spock, Spock, Spock, Spock, Spock!"

"Yes, Jim?"

The human smiled, "Wanna get something to eat with me?"

"Jim, I have something urgent I _must_ discuss with you."

"What's wrong, baby?"

"It concerns myself, Mister Scotty, and Doctor McCoy."

"Bones and Scotty? Spock, what's going on?"

Spock kissed the shorter's forehead, "I must speak to you, Scotty, and Leonard immediately."

"Alright. I just need to ask Nyota is she can do CS's dress for the wedding. We're only a week away."

Spock nodded, "Officer's Mess."

Jim smiled, "Something to remember me by?"

Spock gave a small half-smile and kissed the human, "I will see you shortly."

"I'll be there."

Nyota smiled, "Help in designing clothing? Yes! I will definitely do it! Where's CS?"

"She and TM are at the labs working on Hilah and Marianna."

The girl smiled and ran off.

"CS!"

The girl in question jumped, "Ah!"

TM grabbed her from behind, "I gotcha."

"Th-thank you, TM."

He smiled, "Hi, Nyota Uhura."

"Hi, guys!"

"Nyota Uhura, you scared me." CS chuckled, "Do you need something?"

"Guess what!"

"Jim and Spock are gonna get married with us!"

Nyota frowned, "I wish! Best double wedding ever! But sadly, no."

"Aww… then what?"

"I'm gonna help you with your wedding dress!"

CS paused, then screamed, "You can't be serious! This is so awesome!"

"I know, right!"

The girls jumped around for a while. TM chuckled and continued to study the surrounding soil samples he had been given.

"So, what kind of dress do you want?"

"Well, I love Risans. They have such a simple style."

TM blushed. Risan wedding dresses were pretty much strapless white bras and panties with a skirt sown to the back with maybe gloves, shoes, and a veil.

"Or," Nyota smiled, "How about a Orion one?"

TM's face went brighter. Orions were worse than Risans!

"I've always been fond of Vulcan culture…"

A long ceremonial gown with Vulcan incense and… why couldn't she just pick a normal Novian ceremony!

"How about Klingon?" Nyota asked.

"Too much metal." CS shook her head, "I don't want it to maim my boobs off."

"Yeah… boobs are helpful if you wanna have kids."

TM froze. Children! Wh-why would she want children! She'd always said kids were annoying and loud and obnoxious!

"Aw, I can see a little TM running around and trying to eat the other kids' hands! Hey, how about a Tellarite dress?"

"Ew, no way!" Nyota gaged.

"Jeez, this is so hard… I don't know what to choose. What do you think, TM?"

He thought for a moment, "Why not a tradition Novan dress?"

CS paused, "Yeah… we could work with that, since it has no one style."

"I like that idea!" Nyota smiled, "Thanks, TM!"

"It was no problem, Nyota Uhura." He smiled and went back to his work.

"Do you have any colors picked?"

The pair paused, "Red… and black."

"Black?"

TM nodded, "MMM doesn't have any white suits and we wish to be as similar as possible."

"I tried getting him in a dress, but he said no."

Nyota chuckled, "I can't imagine why."


	12. I think you're finally growing a pair

"There!" Nyota smiled, holding up a black and red gown, "The dress is done!"

CS lifted her own blue garment and smiled, "And the after-party outfit is complete!"

The dress was long, but not poofy. It gave CS just enough room to move her legs and run if need be. It had long black sleeves with red designing. The collar dipped slightly, allowing her the ability to wear a choker necklace.

The after-party outfit was a one piece outfit that looked like a dress, but CS showed that it was actually really baggy pants. The sleeves were each light blue in color and the center a darker blue. The sleeves reached down to just above her fingertips and the collar still allowed the choker.

"They're so cute!" CS smiled and took the dress, holding it up to herself, smiling, "I'm gonna try it on!"

Nyota smiled as the girl ran into the bathroom to change. She paused and walked over to the replicator again, adding one last detail…

"I feel like a princess!" CS laughed and walked out, twirling in the dress. She grabbed her choker and pulled it on, clasping it carefully. She swept some hair behind her ear, revealing the pointed tip, and smiled, "I love this!"

"One last thing." Nyota smiled, "Close your eyes."

CS closed her eyes and smiled, feeling Nyota's hand sift through her hair. She was moved back into the bathroom- from the smell of perfumes- and turned.

"Open."

Her eyes opened and she gasped, "Wow!"

Over the back of her head was a short red, translucent veil.

"Now you're a bride."

CS smiled, "Not until tomorrow…"

TM sat in the lab, scanning over samples for examination.

"TM?"

He looked up, "Hey, CS."

"It's 0200, babe. Why are you still here?"

"Working."

CS smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "It's our wedding day."

"Yes, it is."

CS spun TM around in his chair, "TM… I want something from you."

"What's that?"

"Just once…" CS smiled, kissing his forehead, "Only once before the marriage…"

TM forced a smile, "You may see whomever you like… I will no-"

She slapped him.

"I promised you I would be yours and yours alone! How dare you think I would break a promise like that!"

"I'm sorry!" TM begged, "Forgive me?"

"Forgiven." CS smiled, "But don't do it again."

Wearily, TM reached up and put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her down for a kiss.

"TM… I think you're finally growing a pair." She chuckled, "But seriously, my request."

"Yes…"

She kissed him again, "I want just once with you. One date, one hang out, one anything as a non-wedded couple. Just you and me."

"But… the disappearances."

CS smiled, "Let them take us." She chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"I think it's supposed to be the other way around."

"Spock, I'm not sure about this…" Leonard mumbled, messing with the sleeve of his dress uniform.

"It is the only option, Doctor."

Jim smiled, "Don't worry, Bones. This is Spock plan, and how many times have his plans gone wrong?"

"I can think of once… but then he did something to make up for it…"

"Say what?"

"When the _Galileo_ was stranded and you couldn't find us until Spock ejected the fuel?"

Jim paused, "Oh yeah!"

"But that's the only instance I can think of off the top of my head."

Jim chuckled, "So, will you trust Spock?"

"I already do… I just don't like this." Leonard twisted his sleeve, "So many things could go wrong…"

Scotty grabbed Leonard's hand, "We can do this, baby…"

Leonard sighed, giving a slight smile.

"Let's go check on CS. The wedding should start soon." Jim smiled.

The group walked to the church. CS sat in her dress, veil hiding her face. She was staring at the bouquet of flowers on the ground, her hands shaking.

"CS?"

She looked away from them.

"CS, what's wrong?" Jim crouched down.

"I would be grateful should you leave me alone with my thoughts, Jim Kirk."

"CS… where is everyone?"

She looked up at them, ripping off her veil. She threw it to the ground and stood, tears flowing down her face, "He's gone! Are you happy! I said it! I'm the first to survive the wedding day, but TM is gone!" She started wiping away the tears, "He's alone now and it's all my fault! If I hadn't been so long getting ready on the _Enterprise_ I would be with him and not here and he wouldn't be alone and I could protect him!"

Her knees gave out and she fell to the ground, sobbing.

I feel horrible for doing that to CS... but it was inevitable. *sobs*


	13. You argue like a Tellarite

CS threw the High Priest's office doors open, letting them slam loudly. K'Nash jumped and looked up from his work at the girl. She was dressed in her blue after-party outfit and a look of rage on her face, "K'Nash, you cannot allow them to stay here anymore!"

"CS I understand you are upset but-"

CS grabbed the shorter man by the shirt and lifted him to her eye level, "Should they remain Jim Kirk and Spock will die. And if Jim Kirk and Spock die because they were told to stay, you will die. Do. You. Under. Stand?"

"We need their resources to find TM!"

She dropped him, "Screw finding TM! He's dead! If we can protect those that are alive _now_ we will have won!"

K'Nash stood up, "CS… I can't-"

"You can! You can and you must! I will not allow my new friends to die!"

"CS, come here."

She paused and knelt down, "Yes?"

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "I'm so sorry… about TM…"

She put her arms around him, too, and choked a sob, "Thank you…"

"High Priest!"

K'Nash looked at his assistant, Mara, "What is it?"

"More disappearances. This time, it's not with a wedding…"

CS stood, "What? Who?"

"Miss CS! Oh, you poor dear!"

"Do not speak of my fiancée, tell about the missing people."

"I am… your friends… S, O, PM, MMM… they're all gone."

Jim paused, "CS, what's wrong? Where's K'Nash?"

The girl on the view screen shook her head, _"He is occupied at the moment."_

"Occupied? With what?"

"_It is nothing, Sir. You must leave Terra Nova."_

"CS, what happened?"

"_Jim Kirk, please, leave. You cannot stay on Terra Nova. We have the data we required-"_

"CS. What happened?"

She sighed, _"S, O, PM, and MMM have all gone missing."_

"But… I thought they were targeting the betrothed!"

"_Obviously they are not anymore. You must leave."_

"If the wea-"

"_You argue like a Tellarite!"_ CS snapped, _"Five are dead! I will not allow you to add to their ranks!"_

"CS, you're upset. You need our-"

"_I swear, if you don't shut up I will go up there and _make you_! How dare you accuse me of being emotionally compromised? I am fully capable for working as I am. What I must have before that happens is you out of this planet's orbit. We are only a minor colony."_

"CS-"

"_You really won't give up, will you?"_

"We have to help you."

"_Jeez, I thought you might be nice and just do it, but I guess the easy way doesn't work." _She turned from the screen and paused, _"Uno momento por favor."_

Jim looked at Spock, who was just as confused as he was.

"Would leaving be logical, Mister Spock?"

"It would not, Captain. Many lives are in danger. Without our resources-"

Nyota paused, "C-Captain! We… we're receiving a call from Starfleet…."

"_I'm back!"_ CS jumped back onto the screen.

"They're saying to leave Terra Nova immediately."

Jim turned to the screen, "CS!"

She waved her hand and the screen went blank.

"We have no choice…" Jim hissed, "We have to leave…"

**Four months later**

Saavik walked around the Starbase, looking for the room she was sharing with Auntie Nyota. She cursed her memory and went to find a console to find the room. She turned a familiar looking corner and smiled, running over to the console and looking up the room.

And suddenly the screen was green with blood.

Reza! What is with you and killing half-Vulcans!  
><span>Ah, but is Saavik really dead? All we know is the screen was covered in green blood.<span>  
><span>Saavik's the only one with green blood on the Starbase!<span>  
><span>How do you know?<span>  
><span>... Reza, you're stupid.<span>  
><span>Why, yes. Yes I am. 8D<span>


	14. You have to kill them

"Jim?"

The human growled at his fiancée, warning him away. Spock ignored and walked over.

"You know the casualties on Terra Nova are not your fault, correct?"

Jim growled again.

"You could not ignore a direct order from Star Fleet."

Jim shot the Vulcan a glare of death which Spock easily ignored.

"Jim…" Spock sighed and pushed his lips to Jim's hair, "You did all you could. CS was attempting to protect us."

"Condemning herself to death…"

"Be that as it may, she was thinking of you and the friendship you have built. She did not wish to see you perish along with her fiancée and friends."

Jim sighed, "It still makes me feel like I've failed."

"You have not failed." Spock kissed Jim's forehead.

"But without us they'll die."

"Cease speaking, you are ruining the mood I am attempting to create."

Jim chuckled as Spock kissed him, gently pushing him onto the bed.

"_Science labs to Mister Spock."_

Spock hissed at the comm unit and pushed the button, "What?"

"_Sir, we—"_

"Whatever the issue, it can either wait or be researched in the ship's logs. I am busy at the moment. Goodbye." He flipped off the unit and looked back at Jim.

"Did you just deny the science labs for me?"

"I did."

Jim wrapped his arms around Spock's shoulders, pulling him closer, "Oh, God, Spock! I love you!" he pushed his lips to Spock's, still laughing.

"And I love you, _Ashaya_."

Jim sighed and smiled, "You know, I've been thinking…"

"You do that?"

Jim punched Spock's arm playfully, "Jerk. I was thinking about maybe actually adopting Saavik. We have room on the _Enterprise_, we have enough people here to keep her safe in an emergency and give her lessons. And if someone can't teach something, the library banks probably could. She already likes you, and I'm sure she doesn't hate me."

Spock paused, "Alright."

"Really!" Jim smiled, "We can!"

"I will ask the Admiralty and state your logic I do not see in what instances they could deny."

Jim kissed the Vulcan again, "Jeez, I love you!"

"And I you."

**Four months later**

Saavik stared in horror at the man in front of her. Whoever they were, they just saved her life. The attacker, wearing a white suit with a matching helmet that covered her face, swore in Standard, their voice a high feminine pitch with an obvious British accent, and ran.

"A-are you alright, child?" The man asked.

"Yes… thank you… I will call for a doctor!" She ran over to the comm unit and jumped to hit the button, "Deck… um, six! Deck six to Medical Bay!"

"_Saavik?"_

"Christine! I was attacked! We need a team to help the man who saved me! Hurry!"

"_Stay where you are. We're coming!"_

Saavik ran back over to the man, who was now sitting against the wall, green liquid running down pooling on the floor. Saavik pulled off her jacket and ripped the sleeves open, wrapping it tightly around the wound and applying pressure.

"Thank you, again."

She looked up and gasped.

"You are uninjured?"

Saavik stared in horror, allowing tears to fall from her eyes, "G-Grandfather?"

Sarek looked down at her, slowly moving to wipe away her tears, "Do not cry, child. You are much like your human father."

Saavik wrapped her arms around her grandfather, sobbing. Sarek blinked, surprised by the sudden contact, but placed a hand on her head. He could hear the Medical team coming now.

**Four months earlier**

"_T'hy'la_?" Spock called. Strange. Jim's schedule usually matched his, so their off time should be together. So where was the blonde?

Jim grinned and jumped on Spock's back, "RAWR!"

Spock jumped in surprise and fell forward from the sudden attack. The pair both landed flat on the ground, Jim laughing, Spock wearing 'you-shall-die' look.

"Scared you, didn't I?"

Spock sat up, "I had not been expecting you to attack me. I have news."

"We're finally getting a better food replicator?"

"One may dream… but this is different."

"Well?" Jim smiled, "Spit it out, man!"

"Saavik will be here in time for the Terran ceremony."

Jim screamed and hugged the Vulcan, "We're gonna be daddys!"

"Yes, we are."

"Wait, how will we distinguish each other? Like you be Dad and me Daddy or something?"

"I had believed you would prefer Mommy."

"No!' Jim hissed.

Spock thought for a moment, "She could refer to me under the Vulcan title and simply call you Father."

"What's the Vulcan title?"

"_A'nirih_."

Jim smiled, "_A'nirih_ and Father… yeah, I guess that works. Give Daddy a hug, _A'nirih_!"

Spock lifted Jim off the flood and placed him on the ground, "I have other ideas."

Lieutenant Mari Shayes' job couldn't get any worse at the moment. She'd been rushed back to Starbase 24 because of some stupid child who had seen her working. So her employer panicked and called her back.

"_Mari? Did anyone see you? Anyone else?"_

She rolled her eyes and looked at the comm screen, "No, Commodore. No one else, and the girl is too panicked to think straight."

Commodore Barstow sighed, _"Good. What of the group you brought back with you?"_

"Unconscious in the brig. The old brig that no one goes near because it's supposedly haunted."

"_You have to kill them!"_

"Can't. Someone would know they're dead and then a big investigation would start."

Barstow bit his lip, _"Keep them quiet, at least."_

She rolled her eyes, "No." She said sarcastically, "I was gonna let them scream and run around freely."

He glared and cut the connection.

She then allowed herself to bite her thumb in thought. There was those three who had seen her once. She couldn't risk letting them report her. She quickly used her resources to look up the ship that had been orbiting Terra Nova.


	15. Jim opening a huge box of sex toys

"Someone tried to kill my baby!" Jim yelled, "And you're not doing anything!"

Commodore Barstow sighed, "You know we're doing all we can, Jim."

"Liar. I'm going to see my daughter and you can kiss my Captain ass."

Jim stormed from the room and to Medical Bay. He smiled as Saavik ran over and hugged him.

"Father!"

"Saavik, baby, are you okay?"

She nodded, "Grandfather saved me!"

Jim walked over to Sarek's bed, "I couldn't thank you enough. But I'm kind of shocked you don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" Sarek asked.

"Because I'm on trial for brutally and messily murdering your son."

"I do not believe you capable of such a deed."

Jim smiled, "So you don't hate me?"

"I do not."

"And Miss Amanda?"

"Miss Amanda is going to hit you if you don't start calling her 'Mom'."

Jim spun around, "You're here, too?"

"Grandmother!"

Amanda lifted Saavik into her arms and smiled, "How is my favorite granddaughter!"

"I'm your only granddaughter!"

"Then I guess that would mean you have to be my favorite!" Amanda giggled, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good! _A'nirih _is still gone, but Father says he'll come back as soon as possible. But Scotty and Bones are with him, so at least he isn't lonely!"

Amanda smiled, "So, Jim, about this killing my son thing…"

"I didn't do it!" Jim cried, "I'm an innocent bystander that happens to get royally screwed every time he so much as tears his shirt!"

"That happens a lot." Saavik added, "Like there."

Jim blinked and looked at the sleeve of his shirt, noticing the large tear running to his elbow.

"Bull." He hissed, "This is one of the things why I would never kill Spock! He knows how to sew…"

**Four months earlier**

"Have the ceremony here?" Jim asked.

"My parents will be present for the Vulcan ceremony and insist we use the time of the _Enterprise_ to officiate our Bonding. I have also contacted your parents and they agree. They are arranging ways to visit Vulcan for the ceremony."

"So… when?"

Spock kissed the human, "Thanks to Nyota, Hikaru, and Pavel… two weeks."

"That's so long away!"

"Would you prefer I say one week five days?"

Jim paused, "Yes, that sounds a lot shorter."

"Then one week," Spock kissed Jim again, "and five days," another kiss, "until we are married."

"And Saavik?"

"Five days."

"Say what!" Jim smiled, "Really?"

"Yes. She will be staying in my old quarters. That way she is never far from her fathers."

Jim smiled, "You do know that for about a week she's sleeping with us, right?"

"Naturally."

"Can you be any more perfect?"

Spock paused, "I just remembered… I asked Scotty to add Strawberry ice cream to the selection of the replicators. It should be prepared currently."

"Spock…"

"Yes, Jim?"

"I think I just fell in love with you again."

"Chrissy, I don't like this…"

"Calm down, Nyo. It'll be great."

Christine held up the wrapped present and smiled, "Perfect for Jim Kirk and Spock! They'll get a lot of use out of our gifts!"

"I don't think Spock will like Jim opening a huge box of sex toys in front of everyone. Keep my name off the card. I'm going to see if someone else has a normal gift they'll share."

"Fine. Party pooper." Chrissy stuck out her tongue as her girlfriend left.

Nyota sighed and went down to Engineering.

"Hey, Scotty!"

"Hello, lass!"

"So, what're you getting Jim and Spock for their wedding?"

"Leonard wanted to prank 'em or somethin' like that. I think a good ol' fashioned bottle of wine would be fine."

Nyota groaned, "Chrissy did the same thing. Mind if I share your present? I'd rather not have Spock hate me."

"Go ahead." Scotty smiled, "Leo didn't want to have any part in my boring present anyways."

Nyota jumped up and sat on his desk, smiling, "So, anything explode recently?"

"Aye. Me." Scotty groaned, "Bunch of newbies and they cannae do anythin' I tell 'em to."

"Wow, that sucks, but at least you're not teaching the new Communications Officers standard-issue stuff. They don't know Klingon, Romulan, Vulcan, Orion, Andorian, and some Earth languages! They're supposed to learn this stuff at the academy!"

"New guys."

"They suck." Nyota groaned, "Wanna get lunch?"

"Sure. I would nae mind ta get the hell outta here for once."

Spock was walked to the Science Labs when he passed Mess Hall… and he had to pause. Why were there people screaming?

Spock walked in and was immediately met with a face-full of mashed potatoes.

"Sorry, Mista Spock!"

"Scotty!" He yelled over the people.

"Hey, baby" Jim called, "Glad you could make it!" Jim grabbed an egg from his plate and chucked it behind Spock.

"Behind you, Jim!" Nyota called and threw a bowl of peas.

"Nyota!"

She paused, "Hi, Spock!"

"Come on, Spock. It's commanding officers versus the other guys."

Spock made to leave when he was jumped by a nurse. She was about to shove what looked like a tomato in his face, but was hit with some strange looking food. Must've been Catian, as it smelled like fish.

"I gotcha covered, Meester Spock!" Pavel grinned, "No one can beat me!"

Jim shuddered, "I am so glad he is on our side."

"Yes, promoting Pavel to head of Navigations was the best idea you could've had." Nyota agreed.

Jim grabbed another egg and slammed it into a kid's head.

"That's for calling me a whore, whore!"

Spock quickly made for a deserted corner of the room and sighed in bliss.

Commanding officers versus lower officers?

Spock replicated himself a large bowl of mashed everything and gave a slight smirk.

Revenge now tasted like a mixture of Terran vegetables.

Jim looked at Nyota, "We're surrounded."

"Aye, we are." Scotty answered.

"Ve can't be taken down…" Pavel hissed.

Hikaru tightened his grip on his plate of something that looked Orion, "We won't be taken down."

"If only the hobgoblin were here, I'd be happy. I'd love to see him scrambling to leave in this fight."

Christine paused, "He's not scrambling, that's for sure."

The people surrounding the superior officers quickly scrambled, trying to avoid Spock and his Veggies-of-doom.

"'pockie!" Jim smiled.

Spock paused, "Hello, Jim."

"Spock, you're not being a stick in the mud!" Leonard laughed, "This is a sur—"

SPLAT!

Spock sighed, "I have been wanted to do that for a while now."

Leonard wiped the food from his face and glared, "Green-blooded son of a…"


	16. Walk around without a dick

Sorry about the wait for 15 and 16, guys! I've been caught up with stupid summer homework and now Band Camp. I'm sorry, but the posts may get a bit slow, but I'll try to keep up with when I make a new chapter to post. If it takes more than a month to post, I'll aim for two chapters to make it up to you. I really hope you like it!

Saavik looked at her Father, "Where are you going?"

"Stay with Grandmother and Grandfather. I have to talk with someone."

She hesitated, but agreed. Jim kissed her forehead and quickly went back to Commodore Barstow's office.

"Anything else I should know that you haven't told me?" Jim growled.

"Perhaps." He handed the Captain a file.

Jim paused and sat down, looking through it.

"You quarantined CS… refusal to let my own lawyer see me… Areel is sleeping with the judge? Interesting. Oh, I see you're having my own father-in-law testify against me. Fun. Good thing Daddy likes me. You are _not_ putting Saavik on that stand. Unless you want to know what it's like to walk around without a dick." Jim slammed the file on Barstow's desk, "Care explaining some things?"

"Anything."

"Alright, why are you using my own daughter against me?"

"Because she is closely attached to you and could reveal if you are capable of murder."

Jim growled, "Fair enough for Sarek and Amanda, but not Saavik. She was just recently shot at. I will not put her in more danger by having her testify."

"She will testify and you have no say."

"She is my daughter. I am the one with legal custody. I want her believing in purities and kindness until she is old enough to understand the difference between hatred and government. Your people would rip away any happiness this child holds. I will not allow you to taint her."

"You should have thought of that before you killed Mister Spock."

Jim growled, "I didn't kill Spock. I didn't kill Scotty. And I didn't kill Bones."

"I don't believe you."

"How come you take guilty confessions but not innocence?"

Barstow glared.

"Why is CS quarantined?"

"She was threatening to kill Miss Shaw."

"Because she has reason to believe that Miss Shaw murdered her fiancée and four of her closest friends. I would personally be yelling vows of homicide, too."

Barstow glared, "Miss Shaw did no such thing."

"You believe Areel and not me? Wow, I feel the love. If you don't mind, _Commodore_, I'm going to be sure whoever tried to kill my child didn't permanently ruin my father-in-law."

**Three months earlier**

"Saavik!"

The half-Romulan smiled and ran to Jim, hugging him, "Captai—oops, I mean, Father."

Jim smiled, "Did you have a nice ride to the Starbase?"

"Yes! I met the Captain and got to pilot! But I think it was on autopilot while I was there."

Jim laughed, "But was it fun?"

"Yes!" She paused, "Hey, where's _A'nirih_?"

Jim stuck out his tongue, "He's being a spoil-sport and working. Wanna go bug him?"

"Yes!"

Jim lifted his new daughter onto his shoulders, "Let's go!"

The pair stepped out of the Transporter room and were immediately stopped.

"Saavik!"

The girl grinned, "Leo!"

He pulled Saavik from Jim's shoulders, "Hey, chicka! You finally showed up?"

"_A'nirih_ said… I would be arriving one day, three hours, four minutes before the wedding… and Father wanted me to be a flower girl."

Leonard paused, "Hey, what are the colors?"

"Yellow, green, and white." Jim chuckled.

"Father will be in a dress!"

"Who said that?" Jim asked.

"_A'nirih_…"

"I'm going to destroy his soul." Jim hissed.

Saavik paused, "I heard they taste like peanut butter."


	17. That's because you're a boy

Sorry for the wait. I'm finishing up the last few chapters, and then you can be bombarded with updates on this crap story.

Seriously, why do you read this?

"Jim, stop fidgeting or this zipper will catch your skin."

"I don't like this, Nyo. Spock chose this without me!"

Nyota sighed, pulling the zipper of the dress up and smiling, "If it's any consolidation, he chose it to mix in both Vulcan and human culture."

Jim blinked, "Really?" he looked at his yellow dress in the mirror, "Well, at least it's comfy."

Nyota smiled, "Now, for the big surprise!" Nyota let the bathroom door fly open and Saavik jumped out.

"Look, I'm a priestess!"

Jim smiled, "Saavik, you look so pretty!"

"You too! Oh my gosh, Father, guess what!"

"What?"

Saavik giggled, "Nyota said I'm gonna have a sleepover with her tonight!"

"Really?" Jim smiled, kneeling down to Saavik's level, "That's awesome! Wish I could have a sleepover with Nyota, but she's a meanie-head and won't allow me in her room after 2200."

"That's because you're a boy!" Saavik giggled.

"What? Since when?"

(Reza is too lazy to actually write this darn wedding thing out, so let's skip the boring part and go to the party after where Jim wants _revenge_ Mwahahaha!)

Jim smiled, "Spock, human tradition is to feed each other a piece of cake."

"Why?"

"For fun. And photos. Well… and Nyota said if we don't she'll hurt us… and Nyota is scary."

Spock picked up a slice of cake, "Indeed."

Spock carefully fed Jim the small piece of cake in his hand. Jim smiled and picked up a larger piece.

"Aw, isn't Spock the perfect gentleman?"

"That's so sappy."

"Gag me."

Spock paused at these comments, but chose to ignore them. Jim held the cake up to Spock, who went to bite it.

What he got was icing in his nose, hair, left eye, and across his cheek. He looked at Jim, who was laughing. He took another piece and chucked it at his bride. Jim wiped the cake off his face as best he could and smiled.

"Gotcha!"

Spock walked over and wiped some icing off Jim's face and ate it.

"Delicious."

"Me or the icing?"

"Both."

"Father! _A'nirih_!"

The pair looked down at their new daughter.

"Yes, Saavik?" Sopck asked.

"Is something wrong, baby?"

"I have a secret…"

The pair leaned down to hear what she had to say.

"I WIN!" She yelled and slammed cake in both their faces before running off.

**Three months earlier**

"Father? Father, where did you go?" Saavik called.

"Miss Saavik?"

Saavik jumped and spun around, "Oh, it's only you Miss Shayes." She smiled, "I cannot find Father."

Mari paused, "I'll help you."

Saavik paused, "You… you are from Earth?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I was born in England."

Saavik paused, "You know, I think Father is with Mister Cogley. I'll go see him."

"You sure?"

Saavik nodded, "Thank you, though." She smiled and ran off.

Sam looked up at the door as it chimed.

"Come in."

Saavik ran over to the desk, "Is Father here?"

"No, he said he was going to get some lunch and go back to your share room."

"Good. I want to be in the trial."

Sam paused, "Why?"

Saavik smiled, "I think I know who the real killer is! The person who tried to kill me and ran off with TM! She fits CS's description and-"

"Calm down." Sam pulled her a seat, "Tell me what you've got."


	18. Captain Weasel

Sorry, this chapter kinda sucks. It's not much, just showing how we're catching with the flashes forward and back and bleh. Here's Chapter 18 for you. References to Charlie the unicorn, I think it is...

Jim Kirk was bored out of his mind. There was no emergency, he was forbidden to return the ship to Terra Nova, and no one was trying to kill them.

Worst of all, he'd taken double shift.

And he was just getting through with the first shift.

To make matters worse, Spock only had single shift and was leaving. Jim pouted at this thought. He looked at the ring on his finger and wondered where Saavik was.

"Jim, my shift is over. I will see you in our quarters." Spock kissed the Captain with a small smile.

"Find Saavik. I can't think of where she might be."

"Alright."

Spock boarded the Lift and requested the computer find the little girl.

"_Miss Saavik is on deck three."_

"In the company of?"

"_Lieutenant Nyota Uhura and Doctor Leonard McCoy."_

Spock smiled. Saavik would be fine with them. He decided it was best to head back to his quarters and finish up some paperwork and take a shower. He still smelled like the fire from the Science Labs.

He quickly tapped in the entrance code for his quarters and walked in. He pulled off his boots, tunic, and black undershirt. He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror and winced.

Was there really that much ash in his hair?

He swiped his hands though his hair. Yeah, there was.

He heard the door open and paused.

"Saavik?" He called out.

"Not exactly." A British voice called.

Spock froze.

"You should really lock your door."

**Two months earlier**

"Incoming message from StarFleet, Captain." Nyota said, "Putting it on main screen."

Admiral Archer appeared on the screen, _"Captain Ki—oh…"_ He paused, noticing who was in the captain's chair, _"Where is Captain Kirk?"_

"He is currently busy. He has placed me in charge of the bridge until his return."

Archer paused, _"When should he be expected to return? My message is urgent. I wish to give it to him myself."_

"Once the weasel has been caught."

Another hesitation, _"Weasel? Where did a weasel come from?"_

Jim and Spock stepped on the bridge.

"Finally!" Jim groaned.

Saavik jumped up and grinned, "Fools! I _am_ the weasel!"

Jim jumped over and grabbed Saavik, "Alright, Captain Weasel. It's my turn. Hello, Admiral."

"_Kirk, I'm going to hunt you down, board your ship, storm onto your bridge, and proceed to beat you with a fish."_

Jim blinked, "A cooked fish?"

"_No. Still alive fish."_

Saavik laughed, "Father's going to get beat with a fish! Hey, Mister, are you going to beat _A'nirih_, too?"

"_Perhaps…"_

Jim snapped his fingers, "Oh my God, I completely forgot! I am so sorry!"

"_Death to your first potato farm!"_

"I'm sorry! I'll invite you to the Vulcan ceremony! Just don't hurt my potato farm!"

Spock was now confused, scared, worried, and panicking all at the same time.

'_Great…'_ he thought, _'Jim's finally lost the last marble he had… and hooray for human metaphors symbolizing sanity!'_

Spock took Saavik from Jim and went to leave.

"Where are we going, _A'nirih_?"

"I have learned from experience that your father's insanity is contagious. I do not want you turning out like him. A small amount of madness is normal and acceptable…. His is scary and unnatural…"

Note: This is in TOS, so Pike is completely immobilized and can't talk. So i made Archer Jim's best Admiral Buddy. Archer is mad he didn't get to go to Jim and Spock's wedding, which he was promised, so he's going to beat Jim with a living fish.

Poor fishy!


End file.
